Mise à nue d'un coeur de glace
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Sous ses apparences froides et insensibles, se cache un petit cœur qui bat. Camus va en faire les frais, son piquant scorpion l'a trahi, lui le seul, l'unique ! Il ne va pas s'en remettre, et son amant aussi... Rebondissements, couples en latence, et yaoi. Couples Camus/Milo et d'autres. [Fic corrigée - nouvelle mise en page]
1. Le temps des fêlures

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je publie une deuxième fois cette histoire après l'avoir corrigé, rectifié, et remanié la mise en page, notamment en ce qui concerne les dialogues et les pensées des personnages.

Elle contenait trop de fautes je l'accorde, c'était abominafreux pour les yeux des lecteurs qui saignaient devant tant d'horreur. S'il en reste, veuillez m'excuser.

Voilà ce n'est pas faire honneur à un de mes couples favoris que de poster une fic sur eux truffée d'erreurs. J'espère surtout que Camus ne sera pas trop sévère concernant ma grammaire…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le temps des fêlures**

Son cœur de glace éclata. Eclata en milles morceaux. Ce matin d'octobre quand Milo planté devant lui, le visage pâle, l'air meurtri, les larmes aux yeux, lui apprit la sordide nouvelle.

Son monde s'est effondré d'un coup ! L'air éberlué, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son amour, Camus reflétaient deux miroirs livides.

Le coup de massue était tombé ! Les paroles à peine inaudibles avaient été lâchées :

« Camus… Je t'ai trompé avec Kanon… ».

Il n'entendit pas la suite, et il ne pouvait articuler sa bouche, elle ne lui répondait plus. Son air de marbre avait masqué son émois, il cachait la monté de sanglots qui le ravageait à l'intérieur. Stoïque, il faisait face à son scorpion… « Son »… C'était un bien grand mot, cela appartenait au passé déjà…

-« CAMUS ! CAMUS ! CAMUUS ! Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ! Mon amour ! Me laisses pas comme ça ! Frappes-moi ! Cries-moi dessus ! Dis-moi que je suis un salaud, une enflure, que je te mérite pas ! Mais fais quelque chose ! ».

Le scorpion s'approcha du verseau pour lui prendre la main, comme pour qu'elle le gifle, mais un sursaut en arrière fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu. Camus regardait avec stupeur la main de Milo, et par instinct, ne voulait plus avoir à faire à son contact.

Il n'avait pas de haine dans l'expression de son visage, nan. Pas de colère, pas de rage… Pas de dégoût non plus, juste de la stupeur, en état de choc. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Milo insistait :

-« Aller, je t'en supplie dis quelque chose ! Je t'aime ! Me quitte pas ! Te renferme pas Camus nan ! »

Sans un mot, sans un regard, toujours fixé sur cette main traitresse, Camus restait planté là. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se dirigea vers la sortie de son temple pour aller on ne savait où… Mais il fallait partir, fuir cette présence qu'il ne reconnaissait plus à présent… Fuir son ancien amant.

* * *

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches de son temple, on entendait au loin les cris plaintifs d'un scorpion déchiré. Leurs voisins pouvaient l'entendre, et à la vue des deux cosmos perturbés ils devinaient que quelque chose de grave c'était passé entre eux.

Seul, Kanon, au troisième temple exultait. Enfin, enfin son petit arachnide avait avoué la vérité à l'homme de glace ! Enfin il l'avait quitté pour n'être qu'avec lui… Il pourrait l'avoir que pour lui, et se pavaner aux yeux de tous avec sa conquête ! C'est ce que le dragon des mers croyait, en vrai il ne savait pas que Milo voulait plus que tout rester avec son éternel prince des neiges, et que lui, n'avait été qu'une interlude…

Mais quand il sentit le cosmos polaire arrivé, il alla se planquer courageusement dans sa chambre. L'air glaciaire qui traversa le temple lui indiqua que le verseau était là, froid, noir, un trou béant… Puis il disparut aussitôt.

Saga interloqué avait vu son ami traverser sa maison tel un zombie sans but pour disparaître aussi vite. Il ne comprenait pas, mais en sondant le cosmos éploré de Milo quelques maisons plus hautes, il sut. Il comprit que quelque chose avait été brisé et ce, peut être par la faute de son frère… D'ailleurs, tien où était ce lâche ? Il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre, comme un aveu… Oh il l'avait vu pendant plusieurs mois tourner autour de Milo.

Allant le chercher pour un oui, pour un nan. Pour aller aux entrainements ensemble, aux soirées de Masque de mort, pour aller se promener à Athènes, faire des excursions dans les îles environnantes… Il ne parlait que de Milo, son incroyable force, sa détermination, la façon dont il l'avait puni avec son aiguille écarlate, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était le seul a avoir subi l'Antarès. Il en était fier comme un pape. Alors, cet évènement de ce matin ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Et puis, quand Kanon avait décidé quelque chose, quand il désirait une chose bien précise il fallait qu'il l'a prenne ! Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe si d'autres personnes souffraient… Il était comme ça, égoïste, enfant gâté.

* * *

Milo était toujours en état de crise dans le onzième temple attendant le retour du verseau, mais il devinait qu'il serait parti la journée entière, voir la nuit… Il ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec l'ex marina, il avait fauté. Il c'était laissé emporter par la fougue du deuxième jumeau. Sa beauté brute, comme la sienne, sa franchise. Il était si expressif ! Pas comme Camus, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.

Kanon était tout le contraire, passionné, impétueux, entier, il donnait tout, tout comme lui. Deux caractères similaires, deux volcans en éruption qui font des étincelles, mais qui ravagent tout sur leurs passages… La preuve. Ils avaient dévastés le cœur de Camus. De surcroit, le bleuté était d'une beauté incroyable, il ne pouvait résister à ce charme sauvage. Ce corps si imposant, si masculin, basané comme le sien… Ses yeux où pétillaient une flamme de défit, d'insoumission… Nan il n'avait aucune excuse mais il n'avait pu résister à cet appel à la luxure, le plus sensuel des amants qu'il n'ait jamais eu… C'était lui, Kanon des gémeaux.

Mais voilà, ses pulsions avaient tout gâché ! Sa merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec le plus fabuleux être qu'il est rencontré. Il l'aimait depuis plusieurs années, en secret. Et il avait vécu heureux avec lui tout ce temps, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Camus était un prince des temps anciens. Une allure noble, des manières précieuses, une démarche royale. Une distinction hors norme, personne ne pouvait l'égaler. En plus il demeurait le plus cultivé, le plus intelligent de tous les chevaliers. Une force tranquille. Il en imposait juste par sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire respecter, il n'avait qu'à jeter un de ses coups d'œil glacé pour que les gens se calment.

Il était aussi froid, distant, inaccessible, même pour lui parfois… Carapace infissurable… Mais ce ne fut pas une excuse pour le tromper avec qui que se soit !

* * *

De son côté seul, perdu, désemparé, Camus regardait la mer face à lui. Il marcha sans but précis jusqu'à la plage, dans une crypte bordée de rochers. Il scrutait l'horizon lointain sans aucune pensée… Ses yeux embués de larmes salées comme la mer méditerranéenne… La mer, quand il résidait au fin fond de la Sibérie il en rêvait. Il voulait la voir, sentir l'eau tiède sur ses pieds, et là il ne voulait qu'une chose, disparaître dans un écueil de glace de sa chère Sibérie… Et que personne ne le retrouve jamais. Même sans sentir le froid polaire de cette région arctique, dans sa poitrine son sang était tout aussi glacé, le froid venait de l'intérieur.

Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était un flot ininterrompu. Il ne voulait pas retourner au Sanctuaire et encore moins passer dans la huitième maison. Celle du traître ! Car là, c'était bel et bien lui le traître, qui avait bafoué son honneur et sali sa réputation !

Il marcha longeant cette plage interminable, arriva au port d'Athènes. Il resta la nuit entière. Au lendemain, personne ne vit le onzième chevalier, et tous commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Aiolos et son frère entrèrent en trombe dans la maison du scorpion. Suivirent Saga, Mû qui s'inquiétaient, Shaka qui suivait le lionceau, Angelo pour qui la curiosité malsaine fut la seule explication, et Aphrodite qui descendit les marches de son temple huit à huit tellement pressé d'avoir les derniers ragots…

Aiolos questionna :

– « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Camus pour le mettre dans cet état purée ? On ne l'a jamais vu comme ça ! »

–« Oh oui oui ! C'est une première ! L'abominable homme des glaces qui a une monté de phéromones ! ». Fanfaronna Aphrodite.

Saga le remit en place :

–« N'en rajoutes pas Aphro ! Milo qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé non d'une pipe ? Tu vas parler ! »

Milo ne parvint pas à répondre, les larmes lui revenaient de plus belle, sa gorge se serrait de spasmes incontrôlables, puis ses mains vinrent cacher son visage, rouge de honte.

Saga reprit mécontent :

–« Arrête de pleurnicher comme un gosse ! C'est TA faute si tu as fait du mal à Camus ! Assume ! »

–« Que veux-tu dire par là Saga ? Tu sais quelque chose et tu n'as rien dit ? C'est pas très gentil ça… ». Se vexa Aphrodite.

–« Alors ça c'est quelque chose ! Enfin il y a de l'action au Sanctuaire ! Tu l'as peut être forcé à te montrer son petit trou et il a été choqué ! ». Ricana Angelo.

–« Alors ça c'est fin Angelo ! C'est dégoûtant ! ». Remit en place Aiolia.

–« C'est vrai Saga, tu sais quelque chose ? Dis-nous ». Demanda Shaka.

–« Non je ne sais rien, mais je me doute… J'ai des gros soupçons sur ce qui a bien pu se passer… ». Répondit perplexe le gémeau d'or.

–« Rhooo ! Ca commence à me gonfler ! S'il se passe pas plus de truc je m'en vais ! ». S'esclaffa Angelo dans son éternel désintérêt pour les peines de ses pairs.

Aiolos intervint à son tour :

–« Eh bien tires-toi ! Personne te retient ! »

–« Bon ça suffit tous ! Vous ne voyez pas que Milo est au plus mal ? Laissez-le-nous expliquer. Milo, s'il te plait, parle nous, c'est important, on ne peut pas laisser Camus seul dans la nature dans cet état là ! » Plaida Mû.

Milo réussit à articuler :

–« Tu as raison Mû… Mais c'est trop dur… C'est personnel… »

–« Personnel ou nan ce n'est pas le problème. Tout ce qui compte c'est de comprendre et de retrouver Camus ! »

–« Eh bien… eh bien… euh… »

–« Mais tu vas l'accoucher ta phrase putin ! ». S'impatienta le cancer.

–« Angelo ta gueule ! J'ai fais du mal à Camus c'est vrai ! C'est ma faute s'il est comme ça et j'ai honte »

–« Et tu peux nous dire la raison s'il te plait ? ». Toisa Saga de plus en plus agacé.

–« Non ça je peux pas ! »

–« Ah oui !? Tu ne peux pas ? Vraiment… ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Kanon !? »

Sur cette phrase, le visage de Milo pâlit, autant qu'il le put, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des billes, sa bouche en tomba. Il regardait Saga avec un air de poisson agonisant à la surface de l'eau.

Aphrodite en profita pour remettre de l'huile sur le feu :

–« Ouh la ! Ca devient intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que Kanon à avoir la dedans ? Hum hum hum ? »

Tous en cœur reprirent :

–« Aphrodite ! Ferme-là ! »

–« Continue… ». Ordonna Saga.

–« Eh bien, hier matin je suis allé voir Camus pour lui avouer que je l'avais trompé avec Kanon ! Voilà t'es content Saga ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

–« Heeeeeeeeen ! ». Cria Aphrodite Sainte commère en mal de cancans.

–« Nan Milo… Nan, je ne suis pas « content », je suis triste. Je suis triste pour Camus, pour toi, et pour Kanon… ». Se désola Saga.

–« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Te mettre en couple avec Kanon ? Quitter Camus ? Garder les deux ? ». Questionna Aphrodite.

–« Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter Camus ! C'est l'amour de ma vie ! »

–« Bien sur que non ! Tu préfère briser le cœur de mon frère et jouer avec ! Ce n'est qu'un passe temps pour toi ». Cracha Saga ulcéré des propos du scorpion.

–« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Saga ! Je ne considère pas ton frère comme un passe temps ! J'ai craqué pour lui, c'est tout… ». Se défendit ce dernier.

–« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, je m'en moque ! Dans tous les cas tu as fait du mal à mon frère et à mon ami… Tu m'as déçu »

Sur ce, le gémeau s'en alla.

Shaka calma le jeu :

–« Bon aller, ne t'en fait pas Milo. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas cruel. Personne n'a le droit de te juger. Votre histoire vous appartient, qu'à vous ! »

–« Merci… Merci Shaka… »

Aiolos à son tour désamorça le conflit :

–« On va te laisser tranquille… T'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver nous Camus, essaie de te calmer ».

Sur cette dernière phrase, tout le monde quitta le huitième temple, laissa son propriétaire seul, face à sa peine.

* * *

La journée passa très lentement. Les heures ne semblaient pas vouloir se succéder, Milo passa son temps à se morfondre dans son temple, se repassa sans cesse les paroles de Saga. Il avait raison, et son regard inquisiteur le laissait encore tout tremblant. Il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, mais quand il haussait le ton, tous partait en courant. Il était impressionnant, et charismatique, même lui, avec sa langue de vipère, il ne pouvait contrer ses dires. Il était comme un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder par son père. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, même le poisson si narquois ne pipait mot devant un Saga remonté !

Il se demandait où était son beau verseau, et ce qu'il faisait… Il savait qu'il avait pleuré à cause de lui, et cette idée l'accablait encore plus. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait voulut lui faire de la peine. Il aurait tué n'importe quel homme qui aurait fait du mal à son trésor. Et là, c'est lui et lui seul qui était responsable de sa tristesse.

_« Camus, reviens… Camus, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder_ »

Tandis que les chevaliers passèrent la journée à fouiller les moindres recoins de la Grèce, Athènes, les environs Camus lui de son côté termina sa fuite en avant et regagna ses appartements dans la soirée. Il passa dans le temple du bélier qui n'était pas là, pareil chez le taureau. Il s'approcha du troisième temple et sentit la présence des deux premiers gardiens, ainsi que des gémeaux. Au même moment, les chevaliers reconnurent rassurés, le cosmos calme mais glacé (comme toujours) de Camus.

Saga le convia de suite :

–« Entre Camus ! Entre ! »

–« Il ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que je ne vois sa sale face ! »

–« Kanon. Va t'en s'il te plait »

Le ton employé par le verseau n'était pas aussi haut que celui du gémeau, mais pareillement, on pouvait voir qu'il ne rigolait pas, et qu'en un instant, son calme légendaire pouvait se perdre pour laisser place à une tempête de neige. Alors, tout penaud le dragon des mers partit de sa maison.

Tous sautèrent au cou de leur ami revenu. Lui posant des tas de questions, pour les rassurer il leur répondit :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… Je ne ferai pas de bêtises… J'ai besoin d'être seul, veuillez m'excuser… »

Il traversa la maison du cancer où il se confronta à la présence de Shura et d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci avec son tact légendaire lui sauta aussi dessus pour avoir les potins et les sentiments de la victime :

-« Aphrodite… Je ne le te dirais qu'une seule fois : oses te mêler encore une fois de mes affaires, et je te promets, je te jure que je te ferais connaître une fin digne d'une petite rose gelée… J'arracherai tes pétales un à un… »

Le ton froid et l'œil noir du verseau, eut fini de tétaniser le petit poisson qui recula pour aller se cacher derrière le cancer. Il faisait vraiment peur à cet instant, et il se disait qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place du dragon…

–« Excuses-moi Camus… Je suis désolé… ». Balbutia le poisson.

Il passa toujours calmement pour allez rassurer le lion et le sagittaire, ainsi que la balance qui se trouvaient au cinquième temple. De même pour Shaka, il le remercia de s'être inquiété et le rassura tant bien que mal.

Il allait arriver devant la porte du huitième temple. Le temple de l'homme qui lui avait arraché les entrailles. Il sentait son cosmos bouillant, troublé, triste, tumultueux. Il se planta devant, pour le prévenir de son arrivé par cosmos interposé.

Milo le sentit arrivé. Son bel amour. Il était revenu enfin ! Il ne c'était pas enfuit en Sibérie ou tué Kanon ! Il l'attendait avec impatience.

Camus entra lentement, très lentement, il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds ici. Il marcha dans le couloir, entra dans le salon, là Milo l'attendait avec les yeux larmoyants. Il se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter au cou :

-« Camus ! Camus tu es revenu ! Je t'attendais ! Je veux pas te perdre ! Je t'aime Camus ! »

D'un geste dédaigneux le verseau le repoussa sans ménagement. Sans un regard pour lui il prononça :

-« Ne me dis plus jamais que tu m'aimes ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter en utilisant ces mots alors que tu m'as trahi ! Je ne veux plus te voir Milo. Laisses moi ! »

Il quitta la pièce dignement, derrière lui, les larmes, les cris, les supplications de Milo résonnaient comme une torture.

Camus lui voulait paraître insensible, plutôt intouchable, mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas quittaient ces lieux, son cœur s'émiettait en milles morceaux, sa poitrine se serrait si fort que son cœur allait imploser… Son diaphragme se bloqua, sa respiration aussi. Ses yeux le brûlèrent, les larmes forçaient les iris vitreux… Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, comme pour le retenir un peu plus… Il lutta, il lutta de toute ses forces pour partir de ce temple maudit, alors que tout son être lui dictait de se retourner, d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir son terrible amant et l'enlacer fort… Lui dire qui lui pardonnait et qu'il l'aimait comme un fou… Un fou d'amour qui n'a plus de carapace.

« _C'est trop dur Milo… C'est trop dur de te dire adieu…_ »

De retour chez lui, le français alla directement dans la salle de bain comme un robot pour prendre une douche chaude réparatrice. Chose rarissime venant de lui, il préférait les douches froides, mais là vu les évènements de la veille, il n'était de toute façon plus dans son état normal… L'eau s'écoulait sur ses cheveux, ruisselait dans son dos, son torse, ses cuisses partout l'enveloppait d'une couverture invisible. Cela ne le détendait même pas. Il pensait aux douches coquines qu'il prenait avec le scorpion, quand celui-ci s'immisçait sans prévenir pour le retrouver. Partout d'ailleurs chez lui, lui rappelait son compagnon.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, mais son devoir le lui imposait. Hors de question que le Grand Pope ne l'autorise à retourner sur ses terres désertiques ! Il ne fallait pas rêver. Il devait affronter la dure réalité, et en prime, avoir devant ses yeux Milo et son nouvel amant se pavaner. Il ne le supporterait pas décidément. Alors il ne sortit plus de chez lui, s'enfermant dans sa maison. Il n'allait plus aux entrainements, ni aux réunions du Pope. Il n'avait pas la force de voir les autres. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions idiotes du type « ça va ? ». Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! Sa vie est partie en miette, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Tous s'inquiétaient mais personne n'osait s'introduire chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles, tous connaissaient le caractère du verseau, et un verseau meurtri et en colère c'était encore pire.

Milo n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus ne vivait plus. Sa vie c'était arrêtée, il ressemblait lui aussi à une pâle copie d'un zombie qu'on venait de déterrer. Et en plus, il devait supporter les assauts répétés d'un Kanon impatient. Il croyait qu'il pouvait prétendre à la place de remplaçant, parce que les deux amants avaient rompus. Et devenir le nouveau petit ami du scorpion. Lui était amoureux. Il l'aurait à l'usure c'est sûr… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Milo le laissait de côté et continuait de pleurer sur le français hautain ! Il ne le méritait pas, il était aussi intéressant qu'une pierre du Colosséum !

Milo n'avait qu'une envie, monter jusqu'à la onzième maison pour s'excuser encore une fois, et se faire pardonner de son chéri. Il se serait mis à terre pour lui faire plaisir, il se serait laisser frapper ou enfermer dans un cercueil de glace ! Tant que celui-ci trônerait dans le salon de Camus. Il aurait pu être avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… En plus il s'inquiétait aussi de ne plus le voir sortir, ni passer dans son temple. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours, il fixait la route qui montait jusqu'à la dernière maison.

« _Camus tu es si près de moi, et pourtant si loin…_ »

* * *

Malgré son chagrin le chevalier au dard empoisonné prenait sur lui pour sortir le bout de son nez et participer à la vie du Sanctuaire. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une mission en dehors de la Grèce… Au moins il aurait eu l'esprit et le corps occupé…

Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, évidement, il tomba sur… sur… Kanon ! Il le suivait comme un petit chien, frétillant de la queue, se faisant tout miel tout sucre.

-« Milo ! Milo ! Mi-lo ! Attends ! »

Le scorpion soupira :

-« Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ? »

-« Je te ne vois plus ! Maintenant que tu as tout avoué à Camus et que vous avez cassé, rien ne t'empêche d'être avec moi. Viens ! On va aller faire un tour en bateau tous les deux, tu veux ? »

-« Je crois que tu n'as rien compris Kanon ! Je vais te l'expliquer clairement ! Ecoutes-moi bien : **Je n'ai pas parlé à Camus pour casser avec lui et me mettre en couple avec toi** ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le quitter ! Je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours ! »

-« Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis avec moi alors ? »

-« Je ne me suis pas mis avec toi ! J'ai fais une erreur, c'était juste une aventure ! C'est entièrement ma faute, je l'assume, mais ne va pas t'imaginer un truc d'amour ou ce genre de foutaises »

-« Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi tu as couché avec moi !? Plusieurs fois ! Plusieurs nuits ! Tu es resté chez moi et moi je suis allé chez toi ! »

-« Je n'ai pas pu résister c'est tout… C'était bon, on s'est éclaté voilà tout »

-« Voilà tout ? Quoi ! ». Kanon était bouleversé, son corps tremblait, prit de spasmes tellement les larmes étaient fortes. Il l'aimait vraiment apparemment, pour lui ce n'était pas une aventure.

-« Laisses-moi Kanon… Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec Rhadamanthe, lui il t'aime ».

Le scorpion partit. Kanon chuchota « Mais moi je t'aime toi Milo… ».

Il se jura qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir, un jour… Maintenant plus personne ne pouvait faire barrage entre eux…

* * *

La vie au Sanctuaire devenait bien morne ces temps-ci, les clans étaient partagés en deux, entre les partisans de Milo, et les défenseurs de Camus. Saga alla voir le scorpion pour lui rappeler ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son frère, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, qu'il se mette en couple avec lui pour ne pas bafouer son honneur.

M'enfin ! On était plus au moyen âge merde ! Comment ça devait ? Il n'était pas tombé enceinte ? Ca se fait plus des plans aussi vieillots ! Il ne va pas se forcer à être avec quelqu'un pour une histoire de fesses ! Et puis… Et puis il voulait reconquérir le beau français… Etait-ce possible ?

Il devait affronter sa solitude, la peine qu'il avait infligé à son amour perdu et les harcèlements de Kanon, et maintenant par-dessus le marché, les menaces de Saga ! S'en fut trop pour lui. Il décida de mettre les choses au point, encore une fois. Il écrit une lettre et se planta devant la porte du onzième temple. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il sentait l'hostilité se dégager de son propriétaire. Alors il déposa sa lettre de demande de pardon sur le pas de la porte et s'en alla. Le cœur battant jusqu'à sa maison il espérait que son ex amant lui pardonne tout. Il espérait vraiment. Il attendit toute la journée enfermé dans sa maison un signe… Il espérait voir arriver calmement, digne, le chevalier de glace. Dans une tunique claire comme il aimait porter, le pas altier venir à sa rencontre. Il espérait le voir se dresser devant lui comme un roi, ses yeux de marbre cobalts posés sur lui. Son visage impassible, mais trahissant un sourire en coin lui susurrant « Je t'aime, je te pardonne ». Il rêvait de ses bras élancés mais puissants se tendre vers lui, l'accueillir et l'enlacer fort très fort pour ne plus le quitter.

Mais au lieu de ça, il eut droit à l'ignorance la plus complète… Les jours qui s'en suivirent furent encore plus moroses que les précédant. Pas une nouvelle de son ancien compagnon, rien. Puis, un matin, une lettre enfermée dans une enveloppe. Une enveloppe qui sentait bon le parfum raffiné, un parfum de luxe de fabrique française… C'était le sien !

Il déchira l'enveloppe, et porta à ses yeux ce bout de papier qui détenait sa vie ! Il reconnu l'écriture fine de Camus, mais ses mots, ses mots il ne voulait pas les lire. Le chevalier de glace lui indiquait formellement son intention de ne pas lui pardonner et de ne plus avoir à faire à lui… Ils étaient juste des collègues dorénavant. « _Ne m'importune plus avec tes épanchements… Ne me dis plus jamais que tu m'aimes… Trahison… Déception…_ ». Tous ces mots volaient en éclats devant lui… Il n'aurait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il puisse lire tant de choses cruelles. Mais ces choses étaient vraies, justifiées… Il n'avait plus rien à espérer du bel éphèbe de jade. Tout était terminé à jamais ! Mais comment ferait-il pour vivre sans lui ? Toute sa vie il n'a aimé que lui.

Il ne voulait pas repassé à une vie de débauche, enchainant les conquêtes à droites à gauches sans joie. Et une vie de moine cloitrée n'était pas fait pour lui non plus… Alors quoi faire ? Attendre… Oui mais combien de temps ? Pourtant la lettre était claire, mais il espérait faire flancher le français malgré tout. Il se voilait la face, une illusion pour se raccrocher au passé.

* * *

Camus ressentit ce cosmos familier devant sa porte. De suite, pour se protéger il intensifia le sien pour le faire menaçant, un rempart de glace pour se protéger de la lave en ébullition qui se postait en bas de chez lui. Une lettre, son odeur… L'odeur épicée de Milo, mêlée au musc. Il l'a lue « _Pardonnes moi… Je t'en prie, j'ai fait une erreur… Je n'ai pas d'excuse mais je t'aime trop… à en mourir… Je m'en veux… Reviens, me laisses pas…_ ». Ces mots simples mais touchants. Milo ne présentait pas de disposition à l'écriture, il ne savait pas faire de grandes phrases pourtant ses mots simples étaient compréhensibles. Ils allaient droit au cœur.

Camus en émois sur son canapé luttait contre ses émotions, il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait pas dévaler les marches pour le retrouver. Il ne devait pas se présenter devant lui, le voir larmoyant, ses cheveux bleus rois en bataille, son visage de petit enfant suppliant. Il ne devait pas croiser ses yeux azurs, pur comme le ciel. Il ne devait pas le voir sinon il allait craquer à coup sûr… Milo terriblement séduisant quoi qu'il fasse, s'en sans rendre compte, le sex-appeal en alerte constamment. Mais qui pouvait résister au venimeux chevalier ? Cet être rare il l'avait eu que pour lui, pour un temps… Mais son histoire prit fin, et c'était normal, un homme comme cela ne peut appartenir qu'à un seul… Maintenant il n'aimerait plus, il n'en serait plus capable.

Que de choses gâchées…

* * *

Kanon, la détermination de Kanon… Il fut blessé par les propos du huitième chevalier. Une aventure ! Qu'une simple aventure ! Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à passer en second ! Non, il faisait tourner les têtes lui aussi. D'ailleurs la preuve, le premier juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthe en personne avait succombé. Il l'avait eu tellement facilement. Pourtant on disait de lui qu'il était inflexible, le flegme britannique personnifié, et buté. Pourtant il le séduit avec facilité. Il n'en voulait plus, lui ne rêvait que du beau Milo, cette sauvagerie, ce sang chaud. Pourtant il avait des atouts notre gémeau, grand, bien bâti, musclé, fort. Ses longs cheveux lapis-lazuli lui courant le long du dos. Dès qu'il sortait dehors ils étaient balayés par le vent de Grèce, lui fouettant le visage, ce qui lui donnait un air sensuel au possible. Un visage longiligne mais tellement masculin. De grands yeux expressifs couleur océan. Un océan tumultueux que rien ne calmait, toujours cette lueur de rage au fond. Ce charisme qui émanait de lui, un peu comme celui de Saga. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer quand il passait quelque part, tout le monde se retournait sur lui. Et tout le monde le craignait aussi, sa rage folle, sa fougue.

Même Poséidon craqua pour lui, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et depuis qu'il avait quitté son Sanctuaire sous-marin, le Dieu des Océans restait éploré, inconsolable. Mais Kanon s'en fichait. Il se fichait de la peine qu'il faisait autour de lui, de ses conquêtes passées… Il ne vivait que pour lui, et son frère. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il était délaissé. Il ressentait ce que ses anciens amants vécurent à cause de lui… C'était le revers de la médaille… Peut être le méritait-il après tout ?

C'était mal connaître le Dragon des mers ainsi que sa fermeté. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il l'aurait et s'il ne pouvait l'atteindre directement, il atteindrait l'autre… L'objet de son amour… Il se vengerait.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs semaines de réclusion, le chevalier du verseau se décida à quitter son entre pour retourner à la civilisation. Il alla voir son ami Mû pour s'entrainer dans l'arène réservée aux Gold Saint. Il y vit Aphrodite en compagnie d'Angelo et de Milo. Le voir faisait mal. Il voyait bien les regards concupiscents et les messes basses, surtout quand Kanon vint les rejoindre. Ses yeux perçants le dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds. Ils ne le quittèrent pas de tout l'entrainement.

Lui-même était entouré de Mû, Aldebarran et Saga, ainsi que du sagittaire. A chaque fois, Kanon le regardait avec un air triomphant sur le visage. Se rapprochant au passage de Milo, lui caressant le bras, se penchant à son oreille, riant de bon cœur avec lui… Le charmant comme il savait si bien le faire. Evidement, il s'amusait tellement mieux avec l'ex marina !

Les jours d'après finirent de mettre le doute au français. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son ex amant, il était toujours accompagné de ses acolytes mais surtout de lui… Le deuxième jumeau, le démon…

Il se foutait vraiment du monde le Milo là ! Oser écrire une lettre pareille et s'afficher sans cesse avec l'autre psychopathe ! Quel honte ! La rancœur le submergea, toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que du vent ! ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le bleuté maléfique s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver à l'endroit et au moment précis où le scorpion y était. Qu'il en rajoutait dans ses gestes mielleux, et ses œillades meurtrières envers le chevalier de glace… Et Milo n'y voyait rien. Il ne s'apercevait pas du manège. Kanon voulait semer le doute, et il y parvenait à merveille. C'était bien le meilleur dans la conception de pièges machiavéliques, alors le pauvre français ne pouvait que tomber dans le panneau.

En plus, il y mettait du cœur et de la patience, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, mais il parviendrait à dégoûter pour de bon le verseau du scorpion. Quand il passait vers lui, et qu'il discutait avec Aphrodite, ou Shura, il lançait exprès des phrases pleins de sous-entendus, ou des mensonges du type « Hier soir Milo était en forme, je suis resté tard dans la nuit » ou « Je vais inviter Milo en boîte il adore s'éclater, on n'arrête pas ». Enfin tout pour décourager son adversaire.

Le doute émergea dans l'esprit de l'amant blessé, se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer Milo et qu'en plus de l'avoir trahi il lui avait menti. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple aventure, ces deux là continuaient à se voir… C'était bien plus que ça… Une nouvelle histoire…

Et ce fut le marteau qui enfonça le clou quand ce jour là il surprit Kanon, avachi comme une menthe religieuse sur Milo, lui enfonçant sa langue sans retenue ! Son cœur se remplit de dégoût, la nausée remonta dans sa gorge !

Tout avait commencé par une invitation de Saga dans son temple, écrite de sa main, il l'avait reconnu. Pour une petite soirée informelle, y était convié ses amis habituels. Enfin pas de malchance de croiser les autres… Il arriva au temple bien vide, Saga n'était pas là… Mais il entendit des gémissements provenir du salon. Et c'est là qu'il les vit en plein ébats. Au moment où il fit son entrée, il vit le visage de Kanon se lever vers lui, ses prunelles orageuses avec un air conquérant et satisfait de lui. Sans était trop ! La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Il s'affichait avec son nouvel amant et en plus il avait osé lui tendre un piège pour l'humilier ! Personne n'humilie Camus impunément !

Pour la première fois de sa vie Camus sentit monter en lui une rage profonde, brûlante, dévorante, lui arracher les entrailles tout du long ! Au lieu de fuir comme le dragon l'avait prévu, il déversa sa hargne sur eux. Il hurla depuis le milieu de la pièce, comme jamais on ne l'avait entendu :

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'a fais venir ici ? Pour te montrer avec ta trainée ! ? Tu es vraiment minable mon pauvre Milo ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être amoureux d'une ordure pareil ? Tu n'es qu'un déchet, une raclure de bidet ! Une vomissure de poivrot ! ».

Interloqué, Milo se releva, fit tombé Kanon de ses genoux et l'air déconcerté, fixa le visage haineux de Camus. Sa rancœur se déversait sur lui.

-« Regardes comment je vais arranger le portrait de ta catin ! Vous allez bien ensemble vous deux… Vous donnez votre cul facilement à n'importe qui ! ».

D'un geste rapide il prit Kanon par les cheveux, manquant de lui décapiter le cuir chevelu, le trainant au sol. Celui-ci ne pouvait défaire la poigne de fer de son ennemi, il se contentait de vociférer des insultes. Le regard meurtrier, Camus dominait le dragon. Il le souleva à sa hauteur, lâcha ses cheveux pour attraper sa gorge. Il serrait de plus belle, pour l'étrangler, pour lui faire ravaler toutes ses paroles sales.

Milo cria :

-« Arrête Camus ! Arrête tu es fou ! Je t'en supplie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Mais il n'écoutait rien. Ses poings pétrissaient à présent le visage du jumeau avec une telle violence que Milo en resta stupéfié. Kanon se retrouva à terre, toujours subissant les coups du verseau, son visage ne ressemblait plus à un visage humain, les hématomes envahissaient ses traits, il était boursoufflé, le sang ruisselait de sa bouche. Il y eut même une ou deux dents qui giclèrent par terre.

C'était un véritable massacre. En entendant les insultes et les cris, Saga se précipita avec Aldebarran et Mû et tombèrent sur la scène de carnage. Il n'en revenait pas ! Comment Camus, le plus serein de tous pouvait se transformer en une bête enragée ? Et la victime sous lui n'était autre que son frère.

Aldebarran prit les choses en mains, mais il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour stopper l'homme furieux, alors Saga aussi dut intervenir. Un taureau plus un gémeau pour neutraliser un verseau. Mû et Milo se précipitèrent pour aider Kanon en piteux état, et Saga tenta de raisonner Camus en lui beuglant dessus.

-« Bon Camus ! Je sais que mon frère à beaucoup de torts dans cette affaire mais c'est pas une raison pour le tuer ! Tu l'as explosé ! »

-« Te mêles pas de ça Saga ! Justement tu ferais mieux de tenir cette putain en laisse ! »

Alors là, tous furent choqués mais choqués ! C'était bien les paroles de Camus que l'on venait d'entendre là ?

Il n'employait jamais de telles insultes. Saga comprit que le sujet était explosif alors il tenta de calmer le jeu :

-« Ecoute Camus, je vais venir avec toi dans ton temple. Je resterai la nuit pour pas te laisser seul dans cet état »

-« Non, ne te dérange pas ! »

-« Tais-toi ! Tu vas m'écouter et te la fermer ! C'est pas discutable ! Je vais venir chez toi et on va en parler calmement ! S'il faut je te donnerai des somnifères ou t'assommerai ! Compris ? »

Il raccompagna donc son ami loin de son frère agonisant.

* * *

Les protagonistes restèrent encore sous le choc de l'accès de folie du français ! Personne n'aurait pu le croire capable d'une telle violence aussi bien dans les gestes que dans les paroles ! Milo fut hébété ! Les mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête « _Vous donnez votre cul facilement à n'importe qui _». A ce stade ça ne faisait plus mal, non ça l'assassinait ! Il n'avait plus de considération pour lui. Il pensait vraiment qu'il n'était qu'une marie-couche toi là ? Peut être qu'il ne pouvait mériter un homme que comme Kanon ? Et pas aussi vertueux que Camus… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était trop bien pour lui.

Dans le temple d'en haut, Saga tentait de résonner et de calmer la tempête de son ami. Ce n'était pas chose facile, il continuait de fulminer, il en était presque rouge de colère. Après plusieurs disputes, de tisanes renversées contre les murs, d'objets en tout genre balancés à la figure du bleuté, Camus se calma enfin. Le contre coup de la colère l'épuisa totalement. Il s'endormit sous la surveillance du gémeau.

A son réveil il était toujours là, attendant patiemment qu'il émerge. Alors ils s'expliquèrent, et le français raconta toute l'histoire. Quand il eut terminé, Saga prit la parole :

-« Oui… Effectivement mon frère a été trop loin… Je ne sais pas quoi faire Camus… Je suis désolé qu'il soit comme ça… Je suis désolé pardonnes moi… »

-« De quoi Saga ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton frère est une ordure… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et puis ce n'est pas ton problème, mais le mien »

-« Tout de même ! Si c'est mon problème aussi ! Tu es mon ami et c'est mon frère qui t'as fait tout ce mal ! »

-« Tu ne peux rien faire Saga, c'est trop tard »

-« Si ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais aller demander à Shion de le renvoyer au Sanctuaire sous-marin ! Là il ne fera plus de mal à personne ! Et Milo te reviendras, tu verras… »

-« Saga… Tu es si prévenant… Mais même si ton frère partait, Milo le suivrait… Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face… Il a tout sali… »

Saga s'approcha de son ami, le prit par les épaules :

-« Ca veut dire que tu ne veux plus de Milo ? »

-« Ca va mettre un moment pour que mes sentiments s'effacent… Mais non je ne veux plus de lui après ce qu'il m'a fait… Il ne vaut pas mieux que ton frère, excuses moi de dire ça »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…. Ca mettra du temps, mais tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un qui te mérite… »

-« Nan Saga, je ne crois pas… Je ne veux plus aimer »

-« En attendant de débattre sur l'amour éternel, je reste chez toi ce soir… On va se faire un p'tit frichti tu vas voir ça va te remonter le moral ! ».

Saga resta finalement plus qu'une soirée, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il squattait le temple du signe d'eau. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul après la scène dont il fut témoin. Une vraie furie, pire qu'un juge d'Hadès en termes de violence !

Il s'occupait du moral de son camarade du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En tout les cas le français réussit à être le centre de discussion du Sanctuaire. Tous parlaient de la raclée mémorable que Kanon avait prit par lui ! Personne ne soupçonnait de la véritable force que possédait le verseau si calme.

* * *

Milo de son côté, accablé par les paroles haineuses se réfugia dans une réflexion sur sa personnalité et ses actes. Elles lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, le torturant à l'infini. Il ne méritait qu'une catin comme Kanon parce que lui-même en était une… Alors il allait lui montrer ! Il allait faire ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse ! Se mettre avec l'ex marina parce qu'ils étaient pareil ! Et ça lui ferait mal, encore plus de mal que ce jour là où il avait péter les plombs ! Il ne savait pas si c'était par dépit ou par vengeance mais il décida de céder aux avances du bleuté pour se mettre définitivement en couple avec.

Maintenant c'était un état de faite, Kanon et Milo formaient le nouveau couple en vogue au Sanctuaire, les rumeurs se centraient sur eux. Ils se montraient en publique, main dans la main, s'embrassant à pleine bouche au détour d'une colonne, s'échangeant des gestes tendres, sous la table lors des réunions du Grand Pope… Kanon était éperdument amoureux de son arachnide préférer, lui lançant des œillades sucrées. Mais quand était-il de lui justement ? Aimait-il vraiment le démon sous-marin ? Ou était-ce juste du dépit d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie ? Il voulu lui faire mal, ou le faire réagir comme cette fois là où il le surprit à perdre son sang froid pour la première fois de sa vie. Cet accès d'emportement lui plut, le voir fou de rage comme ça, pour lui. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, ni comment Kanon était parvenu à le chevauché. - En effet, pour cette mascarade, le démon avait endormi Milo avec des somnifères pour pouvoir justement simuler un câlin torride en attendant l'arrivé du troisième - .

Quoi qu'il en soit, le grec ardent était coincé dans une histoire plus ou moins insipide. Il résidait le plaisir charnel, la passion, mais ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec Camus. Car là, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Ce n'était pas la même chaleur, le même bien être, le même abandon… Milo ne s'abandonnait pas avec son nouveau petit ami, il prenait. Il faisait semblant de donner quelques caresses, baisers mais jamais d'amour. Mais par contre il prenait, tout ce que le dragon lui donnait. Son désir, son amour, ses espoirs, sa tendresse, sa fougue, tout il lui prenait tout.

Il espérait voir dans le regard du verseau quelques sentiments de jalousie, mais plus rien n'y transparaissait. Il passait à côté de lui sans le voir, comme s'il n'existait plus. Il n'avait plus de colère dans son ton de voix mais juste du dédain… C'était pire que tout… Et maintenant il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Saga… Saga qui est si _bon_ ! Si _vertueux_ ! _L'homme parfait_ ! Le _dieu vivant_ du Sanctuaire ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les louanges faites à cet homme. Depuis son enfance tout le monde le mettait sur un piédestal, malgré ses erreurs, sa trahison, l'assassinat du Pope et tout le reste, tout le monde lui avait pardonné. Et lui on ne lui pardonnait pas une incartade amoureuse ? C'était le comble !

Ah oui ! Saga vraiment, l'homme de la situation, que tout le monde va voir en cas de problème ! Il a réponse à tout et comprend tout le monde, et il souffre trop… Gnia gnia gnia ! Quel individu horripilant qui aime s'attirer la pitié des autres oui ! Voilà qui était en vérité cet homme.

Et maintenant il profitait de la souffrance de Camus pour se rapprocher de lui et lui mettre le grappin dessus… Sinon, pourquoi il passait tous les jours chez le français ? Un beau comploteur aussi celui-là ! Comme son frère.

Cette nuit là dans les bras de Kanon, Milo rêva de Camus et de Saga. Il voyait les grands bras musclés du bleuté serrer le corps élancé du verseau. L'attirer à lui brutalement, lui chuchoter des mots d'amour. Le toucher partout, là où lui l'avait touché autrefois… Il voyait la bouche du gémeau batifoler dans le cou délicat, le dévorer, lui croquer sa peau douce, blanche comme la neige… Il voyait Saga prendre la bouche de Camus, insinuer sa langue de serpent dans la sienne. Quelle horreur !

« Non Camus repousse-le ! Pas lui, pas avec lui… Nan… ». S'agita Milo dans son sommeil.

Puis lui geindre de plaisir sous les attouchements de l'autre. Il voyait Saga penché sur son amour, lui procurant des caresses intimes très poussées sur sa virilité qui n'avait appartenu qu'à lui… Et toujours le prince de jade poussant des cris plaintifs, lancinants… Puis Saga le prendre passionnément, et Camus qui se laissait faire. C'était un pur cauchemar ! Trempé de sueur, le cœur nauséeux, le scorpion se releva brutalement dans son lit. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage de la copie de l'homme qu'il détestait plus que tout à présent… Comment pouvait-il continuer à faire semblant ? Est-ce que ce rêve était un pressentiment ? Il se torturait le cerveau en imaginant ce que ces deux là pouvaient bien faire en ce moment, seuls…


	2. Le temps du pardon

**Chapitre 2**

**Le temps du pardon**

Saga, justement, ne complotait pas mais fut touché par le désarroi de son ami. Il portait dans son cœur une place spéciale pour le prince des glaces, il l'admirait en secret depuis toujours. Il l'adorait en tant qu'ami point. Puis il avait toujours été plus ou moins avec Milo, ça sautait aux yeux que ces deux là éprouvaient des sentiments communs… Saga ne se posait pas plus de questions, jusqu'à ce jour où il vit son ami prendre un nouveau visage. Où il vit toute sa peine, sa rage, sa haine, sa violence… Contre son propre jumeau ! Encore un coup fumant de Kanon. Décidément, il ne changera jamais, il s'attirera que des ennuis. Mais cette fois-ci il s'en était prit à un être pur, Camus. Et ça il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Alors toujours par amitié sincère, il n'avait pas voulu abandonner son compagnon. Le laisser seul, il voulait le réconforter, être présent pour lui, lui redonner le sourire. Non pas à cause de la culpabilité qu'il aurait pu éprouver à cause de son frère, non. Simplement parce qu'il appréciait réellement le onzième chevalier. Mais au fil des semaines, à être si proche l'un de l'autre, sa conviction vacilla… Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait au fond de lui, mais cela ne ressemblait plus à de l'amitié simple, à de la franche camaraderie.

Quand il était à ses côté, entrain de faire la cuisine par exemple, quand sa peau frôlait la sienne, une chaleur toute nouvelle montait en lui, naissait en bas de ses reins… Sa tête tournait rien qu'en sentant son parfum si raffiné. Ses mains s'impatientaient de pouvoir toucher le corps de l'autre… Avait-il la peau douce ? Surement oui… Son souffle tiède, il désirait le sentir sur lui… Sa bouche si fine, il voulait la poser sur la sienne, attraper ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Puis, il désirait être présent dans son esprit aussi… Que Camus ne pense plus qu'à lui, qu'il lui fasse une belle déclaration, qu'il lui donne son corps, son âme et son cœur… Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Saga déjà bien remplie. Il fallait se l'avouer, il désirait posséder ce bel adonis. Il voulait le voir rayonner et non plus se morfondre ou feindre une indifférence mal jouée. Milo ne le méritait pas ! Trop volage, trop gamin, trop immature, trop exubérant, trop bruyant.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un de réfléchit, de posé comme lui, de sérieux aussi… Voilà ! Il lui fallait lui-même bien entendu ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement que Camus s'en aperçoive à son tour, une fois qu'il aurait cicatrisé son chagrin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il quittait l'arène où il c'était entrainé, Saga en remontant le chemin qui mène à la première maison, croisa Milo qui lui, descendait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tous deux remplis de hargne. On aurait presque pu voir des éclairs jaillirent des quatre orbites. Les deux hommes postés l'un en face de l'autre se jaugeaient, tels deux lions s'apprêtant à se battre pour leurs territoires. Et en l'occurrence, là leurs territoires n'était autre que le beau Camus.

Saga prit la parole en premier, en jetant une phrase sèche à son interlocuteur :

-« Je te préviens d'avance… Camus est à moi maintenant… N'essaie pas de le reconquérir… Et t'avises encore moins de faire du mal à Kanon… »

Milo le fixa intensément, il prenait peine à garder son calme, l'autre l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il rétorqua du même ton :

-« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu espère me faire du mal ?... J'en ai rien à faire de Camus maintenant, gardes-le… Et puis d'abord (il émit un petit rire sarcastique), tu peux te lever de bonne heure pour conquérir Camus… Comme ça… Par enchantement… Et enfin, je terminerais, mon « cher » Saga, en te disant que SI j'ai envie de laisser tomber ton cher frère… C'est pas TOI qui m'en empêcheras… »

-« Voilà ! Voilà ton vrai visage Milo du scorpion ! Tu joues avec mon frère je le savais… Tu joues avec tout le monde… Heureusement que Camus s'en ait aperçu, il aurait perdu son temps avec toi ! »

Milo savait que Saga le provoquait, mais il ne parvenait plus à contenir sa rage, il se jeta au coup du gémeau, le serrant d'une main, et de l'autre la leva, s'apprêtant à le cogner de toutes ses forces. Il répliqua, fou de colère :

-« Et toi ! ! ! Saga des gémeaux ! Qui connait ton vrai visage ? Hein ?... Tu veux passer pour un homme bon, loyal, mais tu aime provoquer les autres ! Tu es le mal incarné ! Tu complotes toi, tu ne joues pas, tu détruis…. Tu détruis tout et tu détruiras aussi Camus ! »

Saga, pencha la tête, plissa les yeux, afficha un rictus ironique au coin des lèvres, enleva la main de Milo et le repoussa aussi sec.

-« Je ne veux pas perdre plus mon temps avec toi… Je voulais simplement te prévenir, c'est tout. Camus mérite quelqu'un de mieux, un homme qui sache veiller à son bonheur. Un homme qui ne le trahisse pas. Camus est à moi ! »

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Milo lui cria :

-« Me prévenir de quoi ?... Que tu es un fumier manipulateur ? Je le savais déjà merci ! »

Le chevalier au dard était fier de lui, fier de ne pas être tombé dans le panneau de l'ex Pope. En effet il s'était emporté, mais c'était normal vu son tempérament. Il réussit à ne pas avouer ses sentiments encore tenaces pour son ex amour… C'est ce que Saga voulait, le mettre à nu pour découvrir la faille et appuyer dessus, encore et encore. Et pour s'en servir contre lui, il le savait. Il connaissait son caractère. Il n'était pas tout blanc, mais ça le foutait en l'air que personne ne s'en aperçoive à part lui ! Après tout ce n'était pas le l'ange bénit des dieux pour venir sauver le monde !

Il était fixé des intentions de Saga. C'était clair. Il voulait Camus. Il allait l'avoir. Tout ce que Saga voulait, comme son frère, il l'obtenait. Il savait quoi faire, quoi dire pour amener les gens à aller dans son sens. Alors, évidement qu'il finirait par le convaincre que Milo était une erreur de parcours, et qu'il méritait mieux. Le mieux, c'était Saga…

« _Pfff, si Saga est mieux que moi je veux aller me faire pendre !_ »

En tous les cas, maintenant, ses peurs étaient confirmées. Son angoisse redoubla de plus belle, ses mains se mirent à trembler d'énervement, il voulait les abattre sur _sa sale_ figure à l'autre là !

Son diaphragme se contracta, bloquant ainsi sa respiration, des sueurs froides perlèrent le long de son front, il avait chaud, froid, tout son corps tremblait. Il se sentait disparaître petit à petit, s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le regard perdu en haut de la falaise, il scrutait encore et toujours _sa_ maison… Dans laquelle il n'entrait plus.

Mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il avait mérité ! A chercher à attiser le feu, on se brûle.

* * *

Pour note gémeau il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il était à point comme un steak qu'on laissait cuire sur le grill… Il méditait en regardant Camus s'activer à faire la vaisselle après qu'ils aient dîné.

« _Encore un fabuleux repas dont j'ai bénéficié ce soir, grâce à mon petit Camus_ »

Saga interpella son hôte depuis le salon :

–« Viens t'assoir Camus, laisse, je t'aiderai après »

–« Après quoi ? »

–« Bah après qu'on se soit reposé un peu non ? »

–« Peut être tu as raison… »

Il se joignit à son ami sur le canapé, une bonne tasse de café à la main.

Saga complimenta son ami :

–« C'était délicieux ton repas… Tu me gâtes trop… Je ne vais plus vouloir repartir de chez toi si ça continu »

–« Merci… Mais en ce qui concerne de partir, tu es déjà à plein temps chez moi »

Le gémeau ne sut pas à cet instant si c'était un reproche ou non, le ton de l'autre ne permettait pas de le deviner.

–« Oh, excuses moi… Je ne pensais pas que ma présence te gênait… Je t'empêche d'être tranquille chez toi… Je vais m'en aller t'en fais pas ». Répondit dépité le grec.

Camus posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir de se lever.

–« Mais non voyons ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Ce n'était pas un reproche »

–« J'ai cru que… »

Camus le coupa :

–« Non franchement ! Je te l'aurais dis depuis longtemps… Et puis… Ta présence me réconforte, je me sens moins seul… »

L'occasion était trop belle, sans réfléchir Saga rapprocha son visage de celui du verseau. Entrouvrit les lèvres avec demande, posa à son tour sa main sur le bras élancé, se pencha sur lui, les yeux troublés.

–« Je t'aime Camus »

Son vis-à-vis resta cloué sur place. Saga en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et l'en couvrir d'un baiser délicat, léger comme une plume. Il avait des gestes tellement tendres qu'il ne pouvait résister, ne pouvait penser, ne pouvait le repousser. Il ne voulait pas cette étreinte nan. C'était trop tôt il était encore blessé. Et puis c'était de Saga dont il s'agissait, pas n'importe qui, un vrai ami.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y mettre un terme, son esprit était brouillé par ses caresses affectueuses, amoureuses. Sensuelles, tellement sensuelles… Pourquoi, comment, qu'adviendra-t-il après ? Après… Après cette nuit qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux…

–« Saga… ». Gémit Camus

–« Ne dis rien… Aime-moi… Aime-moi juste cette nuit… Ne me repousse pas »

Camus plongea sa main dans l'océan bleu gris des cheveux du gémeau. L'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait s'y noyer. Provoquant à l'autre un élan de désir, il approfondit son baiser le faisant plus passionnel. Sa véritable fougue avait été réveillée d'un long sommeil.

Saga doucement, fit basculer son nouvel amant sur le dos, le suivant dans sa chute. Parcourut sa taille fine de ses mains puissantes, se perdit dans les courbes de son ventre plat, de son nombril. Remontant sur les pectoraux saillants. Glissa cette fois sur la cuisse longiligne.

Happant sa chaire avec sa bouche si avide, avide de baisers, avide de chaleur humaine. Il intensifiait ses avances au fur et à mesure que l'excitation grandissait en lui, et sous les caresses de son partenaire, qui lui se délectait de passer ses mains fines dans son dos, ses fesses, ses hanches. Saga était magnifique,  
presque divin. Son corps était l'objet de bon nombre de convoitises et ce soir il ne l'avait que pour lui, rien que pour lui… Il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir envie… Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

La tension monta d'un cran.

A présent les corps s'unissaient en une danse voluptueuse, ondulant comme les vagues sous la chaloupe d'un navire. Les attributs masculins se frôlaient, les mains se faisaient plus pressantes, les cris plus suaves et rauques.

Les corps en transe, tous deux dans un état second, Saga choisit ce moment pour s'insérer dans le corps de son adonis. Provoquant une onde de plaisir qui déferla tel un raz-de-marée dans toute la maison du verseau.

Aphrodite, un magasine people entre les mains, entendit de loin, provenant du temple d'en bas :

-« Oui… Oui… Ouui… Oh Camus ! Encore, encore, encore ! Tu m'affoles ! Avales tout ! »

Aussitôt le téléphone portable à la main, il pianota allègrement quelques messages à l'intention d'un certain Angelo, Shura et bien d'autres… Le sourire aux lèvres, il pensa qu'il se passait bien des choses, dans le onzième temple si chaste en tant normal…

* * *

Le lendemain matin pratiquement tout le Sanctuaire fut mis au courant de la nouvelle : Camus s'est envoyé en l'air avec le beau Saga ! Les cris de leurs ébats en fussent la preuve !

Tous, enfin… Sauf le principal intéressé, à savoir Milo. Il n'avait pas eu encore écho de cette histoire. Il rejoignit dans les thermes du palais du Grand Pope ses amis, Aphrodite, Angelo, Kanon qui le suivait comme son ombre, Aiolia et son frère, ainsi que Mû.

Le poisson tout enjoué de pouvoir provoquer un conflit, sauta sur Milo quand il fit son entrée avec son nouveau petit ami.

–« Oh ! Milo, Milo ! Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ! ». S'esclaffa mesquinement le suédois.

–« Quoi Aphro ? T'as trouvé des bigoudis chauffants à moitié prix ? »

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du petit groupe. Un peu vexé Aphrodite attaqua :

–« Pfff t'es bête ! Non idiot ! Le dernier potin made-in Aphrodite en personne ! Qui vient tout droit de sortir du four ! »

–« Bon accouches alors parce que là, vu ta tête tu vas exploser ! ». S'agaça Milo.

–« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Hier soir j'étais tranquillement chez moi, entrain de bouquiner… »

Milo l'interrompit :

–« Quoi bouquiner ? Tu ferais mieux de dire, lire un magasine à scandale oui ! » (Rires)

Aiolia y mit son grain de sel également :

–« Seul chez toi ? C'est une première mondiale ! Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles ! »

–« Bon ça suffit là ! Où je vous raconte pas la suite !... Je reprends, hier soir, donc, j'étais tranquillement chez moi entrain de bouquiner, quand j'ai entendu des bruits plus qu'explicites provenant… Provenant… »

–« Bon aller, dépêches avec ton histoire à deux balles ! ». S'impatienta Milo.

–« Oh c'est pas une histoire à deux balles hein ! C'est un scoop ! Alors t'as pas une idée ? »

–« Pfff, nan dépêches j'ai pas que ça à faire de t'entendre babasser des sottises ! ». Cracha Milo.

–« Des bruits bizarres provenant… De la onzième maison euh ! »

–« Oui et alors ? »

–« Rhoo t'as pas compris ? Qui c'est qui habite dans la onzième maison hein ? Et qui c'est qui passe son temps là bas ? »

Avant même que le scorpion n'eut le temps de faire le rapprochement, Aphrodite s'empressa de glapir :

-« J'ai entendu Camus et Saga s'envoyer en l'air ! Ils criaient comme des chiennes en ruts ! Il avait l'air affamé le beau Saga, parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de faire gémir le petit Camus ! »

* * *

Le temps s'arrêta, le visage de Milo se décomposa sur place, ses traits tombèrent sans qu'il sans aperçoive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement, qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites. Sa bouche se mit à trembler. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient atrocement, son cœur il ne le sentait plus désormais. Il devint livide de seconde en seconde. Sa voix ne résonnait plus, plus un son ne parvenait à passer sa gorge. Sauf, une nausée grandissante, qui remontait de sa trachée. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le maintenir, elles vacillaient. Il restait là, planter comme une statue antique au beau milieu du bain de la salle d'eau. Les émotions qui l'animaient étaient contradictoires avec l'apparence qu'il donnait.

Milo au milieu du bain, stoïque, inerte, mais le corps en décomposition. L'intérieur de son être se déchirait en lambeaux. Des vagues de larmes le submergeait, son esprit semblait dissocié de son corps. Il n'entendait pas ses compagnons l'appeler. Il n'entendait plus aucun son d'ailleurs, rien. Seul le spectacle de Camus faisant l'amour avec Saga emplissait sa vision. D'un coup sa détresse s'extériorisa, il poussa un hurlement à en faire fendre la pierre, et se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Il n'était plus Milo, mais une bête féroce blessée… Aussi fragile qu'un enfant mais aussi dangereuse parce que mutilée.

Kanon essaya tant bien que mal à calmer son amour mais celui-ci le repoussa avec une telle violence qu'il vola à travers le bain pour aller se fracasser la tête contre le rebord en pierre. Il fit pareil avec Angelo qui tenta de l'attraper par les épaules. Et hurla avec un regard haineux en direction du dragon :

-« Tout ça c'est TA faute ! C'est TA faute si je l'ai perdu ! J'ai échangé mon beau Camus contre une putin comme toi ! T'es qu'une sale putin ! Je te déteste tu me dégoûte ! Tires-toi je veux plus te voir ! Je vais te fracasser ! »

Les mots du huitième chevalier anéantit évidement le deuxième jumeau. Il n'en revenait pas de toute la violence que son amour venait de faire preuve en son encontre. Finalement il ne l'aimait pas, il c'était leurré, et lui aussi éprouva les mêmes sentiments que celui d'avant venait d'avoir.

Il se prenait de plein fouet l'aversion de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il voulait juste l'avoir pour lui tout seul, et que ce dernier s'aperçoive que Kanon était quelqu'un de bien qui voulait juste vivre heureux… Il se redressa dans sa dignité perdue, et s'enfuit en pleurant pour s'épancher vers la seule personne qui l'aimait finalement… Son frère…

Mû réprimanda :

–« T'y es allé un peu fort Aphro ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

–« Moi ? Mais c'est un comble ce sont les autres qui batifolent et c'est moi qui prend !... Ca va Milo ? Milo ? »

Milo se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant à la commère de service une dernière phrase assassine :

-« J'espère que tu es content de toi Aphro… Le jour où ça t'arrivera, et où celui que tu aimes te quittera… Dis-toi bien, que moi je serai là pour contempler le spectacle… Et pour me réjouir de ton malheur… ». Sans plus, ni moins il partit.

Aphrodite sentit un frisson de peur l'envahir tout à coup, il ne connaissait pas son ami de toujours aussi véhément et revanchard. Probablement qu'il venait de se faire un ennemi ?

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent furent pénibles pour tout le monde, surtout pour Milo. Il c'était reclus dans son temple. Il avait tout perdu. Maintenant s'en était fini, il ne récupérerait plus jamais son beau prince des glaces… Parce que lui, quand il aime quelqu'un, c'est pour de bon, c'est du solide, c'est noble. Lui, quand il quitte c'est définitif. Et puisque que Saga a réussi à mettre le grappin dessus, Camus lui sera fidèle jusqu'à la mort ! Parce que, il ne faut pas se leurrer, le gémeau ne fera rien lui qui puisse détruire sa relation avec le verseau.

Camus se laissait aller à cette nouvelle histoire qui était entrain de naître avec Saga. Il l'avait toujours connu, mais ne l'avait jamais regardé sous cet angle. Pour lui il représentait un ami fiable sur qui il pouvait compter. Toujours droit, perturbé aussi, mais avec tant de repentir en lui. Il souffrait tous les jours de son passé, mais malgré tout, il apportait la sérénité à tous. On pouvait faire confiance à Saga pour arranger chaque problème, chaque souci, chaque peine. Il écoutait ses amis, les réconfortait, leurs apportait son aide. C'était quelqu'un de bien tout simplement.

Pas de débordements inutiles avec lui. Pas de crise d'hystérie pour un rien, pour un bonjour échangé avec un ami, pour une accolade avec son disciple, pour une araignée tapis dans la salle de bain, pour un repas surprise sur la plage… Pas de piaillements intempestifs quand il voulait être tranquille pour lire, écrire, jouer de la musique. Pas de commérages sur ses camarades, pas de farces enfantines. Pas de surprise non plus, comme quand Milo organisa un repas d'anniversaire surprise pour lui. Ce fut un dîner des plus romantiques, le scorpion c'était appliqué à tout organiser, et en grand ! Il avait lui-même cuisiner des plats typiquement français, avait fait venir un violoniste pour accompagner la soirée, il avait sorti le grand jeu. Et il lui avait même écrit un poème. Milo qui écrit un poème ! C'était à se tordre de rire, mais il avait mis toute sa passion dedans, quelle belle preuve d'amour… Il portait même un costume… On voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise dedans, mais il se forçait juste pour lui, pour son Camus…

Et le jour aussi, ou par surprise là encore, il lui avait fait ses valises et l'avait emmené comme ça, du jour au lendemain rendre visite à Hyõga parce qu'il lui manquait, ainsi que sa chère Sibérie. Lui qui déteste le froid, il se sacrifia pendant dix jours pour supporter les températures aussi basses. Il mit sa jalousie de côté, pour offrir à Camus du temps avec son élève. Il c'était vraiment intéressé à ce pays, n'hésitant pas à donner de sa personne… Quel idiot !

En ce remémorant tous ces souvenirs, le verseau machinalement eut un sourire nostalgique. C'est un enfant, mais il peut faire preuve de grande maturité, et d'une grande abnégation. S'oubliant lui-même pour gâter les gens qu'il aime.

« _Mais il faut oublier à présent, je suis avec Saga, et c'est un homme bien, plus que bien. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec lui. Il faut que je me concentre sur notre histoire, sur nous, sur lui. Il mérite un grand amour, je vais le lui offrir. Mais pourtant…_ »

* * *

Les souvenirs appartiennent au passé, et le présent offre une porte sur l'avenir. Saga c'était installé dans le temple du verseau, pour ne plus avoir à faire aux histoires vaseuses de son frère. Il en avait trop fait, et même s'il était en pleine dépression, il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Saga-Camus. Camus-Saga. Quel couple étrange, ça sonne comme faux… Pourtant ils étaient belle et bien ensemble, le gémeau tout comblé de sa nouvelle relation. En plus il vivait avec son compagnon, quoi de plus sérieux ? Si ce n'était pas une preuve ça ? Pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

« _Camus, est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux avec moi ?_

_Camus qui prépare le petit déjeuné, Camus qui sourit. Camus qui m'enlace, ses bras qui me serrent. Ses mains qui me touchent. Camus qui entrouvre ses lèvres pour me demander un baiser. Camus allongé à côté de moi. Camus qui me regarde tendrement… Où est l'étincelle de la passion ? Dis ! Est-ce que tu le regardais comme ça, « lui » ? Est-ce que tu étais si contenu ? _

_Ou alors étais-tu fiévreux de désir sous ses caresses ? Est-ce que tu étais débordant d'élan ou retenu comme avec moi ? Tu le touchais comment « lui » ? Vous faisiez-quoi ensemble ? Tant de questions, je ne sais pas si je te connais en faite…_ »

Camus aurait dû se sentir heureux, comblé mais en vérité quelque chose lui manquait. Bien sûr que Saga pouvait être passionné, quand il l'amenait à lui dans ses grands bras musclés, qu'il le plaquait contre son torse. Quand il le renversait. Il était fougueux aussi en privé. Et en publique tellement discret, un homme comme ils les aiment. Mais alors ? Alors pourquoi il le compare sans-cesse à… Pourquoi parfois, il n'en peu plus de toute cette « perfection » !? Pourquoi il a envie de retrouver « ses » défauts ?

Pourquoi il a envie de « le » retrouver ?

Sous son éternelle apparence inébranlable, la vie intérieure du chevalier des glaces ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Une ruine après la tempête nommée… Milo….

* * *

L'insecte piquant ne voulait plus faire parti de cette mascarade qu'est la vie au Sanctuaire. Devoir faire semblant que tout va bien. Devoir rire et faire rire ses compagnons d'armes ! Devoir faire le clown comme toujours.

« _Oh Milo fais nous rire ! Tu parles ! Ma vie n'est pas une comédie dont on se rit… _»

Et puis il en avait marre de devoir se forcer à parler à tout le monde, et de se forcer à rester avec un homme qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais au moins ça c'était régler ! Il avait dit ses quatre vérités à Kanon, il ne l'encombrerait plus. Et puis il n'aurait plus de remords à faire du mal au dragon, parce que son sale hypocrite de frère se tapait l'homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout !

Seul un regret subsistait… Camus. Ce prénom il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête, il persistait, gravé en lui en lettre de feu. Il avait tout gâché, c'était le seul fautif, alors il ne fallait pas se lamenter.

Il se rappela le jour où il fit la rencontre de ce gamin farouche. Il ne se laissait approcher de personne, il était arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines au Sanctuaire, et les autres apprentis parlaient de lui. « Il est fier, il est froid, il a un regard qui nous glace. Il se croit supérieur à nous ! Et puis il est français, les français sont égoïstes et ils se prennent pour les meilleurs ! ».

Mais le petit Milo, tout insouciant qu'il était, la mine réjouie voulu connaître ce nouvel apprenti, tout comme lui. Il visait aussi une armure d'or, et pour cette raison ils partageaient déjà une chose que les autres enfants ne pouvaient pas comprendre… Et ce fut avec les yeux tous brillants de curiosité qu'il entra dans le temple du verseau. En demandant la permission du maître de ces lieux. Il lui indiqua que le petit Camus se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

« _Tiens, quel passe temps bizarre pour un enfant de mon âge ?_ »

Il poussa la porte de cette pièce et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon d'à peu près huit ou neuf ans, tout comme lui. Lui il avait la peau blanche, tellement blanche… Et des cheveux fins, d'un beau vert-d'eau. Et des yeux bleus glaciers, perçants, frigorifiants. Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait peur comme ça ! Le petit nouveau dévisageait le grec comme si ce fut le diable réincarné. Alors le petit Milo prit la parole, toujours de son air si franc :

-« Salut ! T'es le nouvel apprenti du chevalier du verseau ? Moi je m'appel Milo ! Je serai le prochain scorpion ! »

-« Sa… Salut »

-« Pourquoi tu es si blanc ? T'es malade ? Et pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous les autres apprentis ? C'est vrai que t'es français ? Et c'est vrai que les français se croient supérieurs à tout le monde ? Et t'as appris quoi déjà comme technique ? »

-« Tu parles toujours autant ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Ca me fais mal à la tête ! Tu peux pas poser une question à la fois ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« Bah je voulais te rencontrer, puisqu'on va être chevaliers d'ors ! On sera des amis ! »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, et je n'en veux pas ! »

-« Tu ne veux pas être mon ami !? Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai rien fait ! C'est méchant ! ». Milo les yeux luisants, commençait à sangloter d'être ainsi rejeté sans raison. Lui qui d'habitude se faisait des tas d'amis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon lui parlait si durement. L'autre lui répondit avec un ton moins sec.

-« Allez, ne pleure pas ! Un chevalier d'or ne doit pas montrer ses émotions, et encore moins ses faiblesses. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. »

-« Mais… Mais… Tu as dit… Tu as dit que… T'as été méchant… Et… je… »

-« Arrêtes-toi de pleurer ! Si je deviens ton ami, tu arrêteras de pleurer ? »

Le visage de Milo se radoucit aussitôt, et son si beau sourire charmeur réapparut. Ses yeux luisaient à nouveau de malice :

-« Oui ! C'est vrai Camus ? Tu veux bien être mon ami ? Mon ami pour toujours ? »

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi cette amitié fut si importante à ses yeux, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais il l'avait eu la certitude en découvrant cet enfant, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se défaire de son emprise. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était tout. Comme pour combler un vide, pour se rassurer de n'être plus seul. Il aurait quelqu'un à protéger, petit flocon fragile. Et aussi il aurait quelqu'un qui le protégerait lui, iceberg incassable. Voilà ce qu'était ce garçon, cet homme pour lui…

* * *

Il se perdait dans ses songes pendant des jours, des semaines encore. Le temps passait sur son chagrin mais rien ne s'améliorait. La blessure était encore si profonde, les paroles de Camus, de Saga, tout tournait dans sa tête… Kanon, tout, sa perdition, sa méchanceté face à lui. Qu'était-il devenu ? Un homme détestable. Il avait fait du mal à plein de monde. Il vivait désormais en exilé, ne désirant plus croiser personne. Et vivre dans le même lieu que « lui » devenait insoutenable. Un mort en sursis voilà tout ce qu'il était. Alors sans avoir rien prémédité, comme si son corps s'animait d'une volonté propre et que son cerveau se mettait en veille, il se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Il prit une bouteille de bourbon que «lui », lui avait offert. Ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit un couteau à viande, tranchant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces deux objets allaient bien ensemble. Comme un robot il regagna son salon. Il s'assit sur son canapé trop grand pour lui à présent. Il but. Il but à en perdre la tête. Elle tournait, elle lui faisait mal c'était bon. La douleur était meilleure que la peine.

La bouteille était aux trois quarts vides, avant de sombrer dans un coma éthylique Milo regarda le couteau longuement. Puis, d'une main ferme il le prit. Comme un robot il porta le coup à son poignet, fort, profond, encore plus profond. Il se trancha les veines du premier. Puis le deuxième. Cela faisait atrocement mal, une brûlure vive. Puis il regarda son sang couler, inonder le tapis. Du rouge. Du rouge pour camoufler le noir de son cœur.

Il se sentit partir lentement, il se sentit glisser dans les abîmes. Perdre connaissance petit à petit, se laisser transporter par cette mordante torpeur. Perdre connaissance pour ne plus reprendre conscience… « _Je ne laisse rien derrière moi, et je pars avec tous mes regrets_ ».

Au même moment dans toutes les maisons confondues, tous perçurent le cosmos éteint, las de Milo. Ils le sentirent sombrer. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Pas lui ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Stupéfaction ! Ils accoururent tous ! Devant le spectacle effroyable, gisait un scorpion défait.

Il n'avait pas lutté, il n'avait pas éprouvé de la rage, sa caractéristique la plus forte. Ils s'attroupaient tous autour de lui. Mû et Shion essayaient de le ranimer en combinant leurs cosmos. Kanon s'agitait. Puis des pas. Des pas qui n'avaient plus résonnés dans la maison du scorpion depuis des mois… Camus, grandiose se postait derrière eux. D'une voix grave il dicta sa volonté :

-« Poussez-vous, laissez-nous… Kanon, va-t-en cela ne te concerne plus. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec Milo. Partez tous, je vais m'occuper de lui. Saga… Rentres chez toi s'il te plait… ». Et dans un chuchotement, se parlant à lui-même il rajouta « Je vais m'occuper de _mon _Milo… ».

Il s'agenouilla vers le corps inerte, enflamma son cosmos à son paroxysme. Une vague de froid inonda l'atmosphère. Il prit les poignets entaillés et insuffla du froid pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il apposa ses deux mains sur le cœur et fit pareil. Il diminua le rythme cardiaque. Il finit par le couvrir de tout son corps pour retenir le souffle de vie qui lui restait. Une fois cette étape passée, il contrebalança l'effet pour le réchauffer, le faire revenir parmi le monde des vivants. Camus resta prostré sur ce corps autrefois choyé, toute la nuit. Epuisé, à bout de force.

Quand enfin au petit matin, Milo ouvrit les yeux il crut qu'il rêvait, qu'il était aux portes d'Elision dans un rêve fabuleux. Au dessus de lui, le visage paisible de Camus. Ses yeux saphir le fixant, mais comme avant, de la même expression… Pleine de compassion, de tendresse… Il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas quand il entendit ces mots avec sa voix, sa voix mélodieuse : « Réveilles-toi Milo… Milo… ».

-« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ? ». Il n'y avait pas de reproche, pas de colère dans sa voix.

Puis sa main d'ivoire vint se poser comme un papillon sur la joue hâlée. L'effleurant précautionneusement. Il se pencha sur lui, et posa ses lèvres fraiches sur celles ardentes. Un baiser comme jamais il ne lui avait donné. Un baiser flamboyant où se cachent ses sentiments. Un baiser enflammé, avide, pour ne plus le quitter, pour que personne ne viennent le voler à lui. Un baiser torride, qui faisait suffoquer le grec. Les mains pâles agrippèrent la chevelure ondulée, le corps lacté se pressa sur le corps bronzé. Camus clama, clama à s'en rompre les poumons :

-« Tu n'es qu'à moi ! A moi seul ! Ne pars plus ! Ne me laisse plus ! »

Milo, les yeux écarquillés n'en revenait pas. C'était bien lui !? Son beau français qui lui criait son amour là ici !? Son beau français qui perdait son calme légendaire ? Son sang froid ! Il était bouillonnant à cet instant, il pouvait le sentir. Il était plus chaud que lui.

Le grec, afficha son plus beau sourire, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous cette vue incroyable, il répondit :

-« Je ne suis qu'à toi, à toi seul mon amour… Je l'ai toujours été ».

Il ne rêvait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre de la part de son bel éphèbe, il le lui criait là.

Le français bascula la tête de son amant, et tout doucement s'approcha de ses lèvres, il n'en avait pas assez. Il voulait à cet instant s'abreuver de ses lèvres si tentantes. Qu'elles l'embrassent, qu'elles lui murmurent des promesses éternelles.

-« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ». Souffla Camus.

-« Je t'aime… Je t'aime depuis toujours… Je t'aime depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu dans ta bibliothèque. Même si tu me regardais de haut. Je t'aime à en crever ! Camus ! »

-« Je t'aime Milo… Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ailleurs que dans mes bras ! Je t'aime tellement ! Mon Milo ! »

L'un comme l'autre furent heureux de se retrouver comme si toute cette histoire n'avait pas existée. Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mirage. Peut importe, maintenant ils s'étaient retrouvés, les amants éternelles. Et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer dorénavant. L'un appartenait à l'autre, et l'un veillait sur l'autre.

Dans une ambiance lavée de toute haine, toute tristesse, les deux soupirants s'étreignirent chastement jusqu'au petit matin…

**FIN**


End file.
